gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pressing Issues
Pressing Issues (Cuestiones urgentes en español) es el nombre que se le da al programa de debate animado por Maurice Chavez emitido por la radio Vice City Public Radio en GTA: VC Y GTA: VCS. El objetivo de Pressing Issues es que desde un punto de vista público se establece un tema y se pone en marcha el debate entre conocedores del tema y así llegar a una solución. Pero lo anterior nunca se logra debido a que en cada transmisión los participantes se salen un poco del tema y el debate se convierte más bien en una pelea. Durante el años 1985 y 1986, Pressing Issues extendió su tiempo al aire debido a los muchos premios que habían ganado. Este programa se caracteriza por tener un aspecto de comedia satírica. Cada personaje que es invitado representa una parte de la sociedad: los políticos, los gordos, los predicadores, etc. En GTA lo hacen de una forma ridícula, es ahí donde parte el concepto de aspecto satírico del espectáculo. Debates Los debates en Pressing Issues son relacionados con temas de la vida común: 1984 Modern life in 1984: crazy or what? (Vida moderna en 1984: ¿Loca o qué?) Los invitados en este debate son: *Martin Graves: es un nerd fanático de la tecnología. Cree que en 1989 la labor manual será reemplazada por actividades robóticas. *Bryony Craddock: es una madre que esta por conseguir su hijo N°16, ella piensa que tener muchos hijos ayuda a preservar la cultura americana. También al final del programa, en un ambiente de caos, nace su hijo. *Forbes Waverly III: una empresaria de Connecticut, que su nombre suena más masculino implicando que sea bisexual. Ella está obsesionada con la economía y los negocios. 1986 Public Safety (Seguridad Publica) *Alex Shrub: el congresista más joven elegido por Vice City y que es un enemigo de los liberales. También propone hace una demanda al helado Giggle Cream ya que mató a 23 personas. *Callum Crayshaw: un hippie que ayuda a los pobres, Shrub se disgusta por ello ya que sabe que su padre es millonario. También se sabe que habla más de siete idiomas. *John F. Hickory: un secesionista que planea construir un río que divida a Florida del resto de Estados Unidos y transformar a Florida en una nación independiente. Morality (Moralidad) *Pastor Richards: un famoso predicador que quiere juntar dinero para construir una estatua de sí mismo, utilizarlo como cohete y colonizar otro planeta por que según habran 40 mil años de invierno nuclear. *Jan Brown: una madre que forma parte de una organización que esta en contra de las culturas populares, también ama mucho a sus hijos, diciendo que los manda al parque a cazar su propia comida, etc. *Barry Stark: un nudista que, según el tuvo una revelación en Alemania en 1982 que le hizo que dejara de usar ropa, por sus locas ideas fue disparado en los genitales por el Pastor Richards. Perception and Positive thinking (Percepción y Pensamiento positivo) *Konstantinos Smith: un gótico que dice que lo mejor de la vida es la muerte, la luna y lo oscuro. También dice que no ha visto la luz del sol hace 18 años. *Jeremy Robard: un chico recién salido del ghetto, debido a ello hace un programa llamado "Think your way to Success" (Piensa en tu camino al Éxito), al final del debate tiene un altercado con Maurice y éste lo golpea en la nariz. *Jenny Louise Crab: una huérfana que al que sus padres fueron asesinados brutalmente, luego la adoptaron pero sus padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente, aunque a pesar de eso es muy feliz. También se sabe que ha ganado el premio a la ciudadana del año desde 1985. Konstantinos, quien es contrario a ella dice que vive en un "mundo ficticio". de:Vice City Public Radio en:Pressing Issues pl:Pressing Issues pt:Pressing Issues ru:Pressing Issues Categoría:Programas de radio